Miracle in Saturday Night
by Dugundugun
Summary: [EXO-CHANBAEK] Park Chanyeol bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi bagi Kim Jongin. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun, kekasih Jongin itu sendiri.


**L.S.A Present**

**.**

**Miracle in Saturday Night**

**.**

**Chapter 1 (First meet)**

**.**

**By**

**Dugundugun a.k.a Lee Soo Ae**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**This story always belongs to me. Don't copy without permission.**

**And the casts belong to the God.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**This is CHANBAEK area**

**YAOI Story**

**And EXO Fanfiction**

**.**

**Just go back if you don't like anything I wrote.**

**.**

**So sorry for typo(s)^^v I had tried my best to finish this chapter^^**

**.**

**.**

**~Miracle in Saturday Night~**

**.**

**.**

**Just enjoy and happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome to my new story^^**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bertelinga lebar layaknya peri itu terlihat tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah senangnya kala dirinya keluar dari sebuah ruangan besar bertuliskan "Wu Yifan's Room". Sesekali ia menjerit tertahan saking senangnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol namanya. Seorang tukang kebun disebuah keluarga dengan marga yang sama dengannya, yaitu keluarga 'Park'. Hey, tapi dia bukan bagian dari keluarga ini. Marganya hanya sama dengannya, tapi bukan berarti ia bagian dari keluarga ini kan ?

Sudah sekitar 6 bulan lamanya ia bekerja pada majikannya ini untuk menghidupi hidupnya yang dulu melarat. Untunglah keluarga majikannya ini bersedia menerima lamaran kerjanya 6 bulan lalu itu, walaupun hanya menjadi tukang kebun. Tidak apa-apalah, yang penting ia bisa mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan.

Lagipula, gajinya sebagai tukang kebun tak bisa dibilang murah. Nominalnya tidak masuk akal untuk ukuran seorang tukang kebun. Entahlah, majikannya terlalu baik kah atau terlalu kaya? Jika kalian bertanya begitu, maka pilihan kedualah yang benar. Terlalu kaya. Tapi bukan berarti majikannya orang yang jahat, mereka itu juga orang-orang yang baik. Itu yang membuat Chanyeol betah bekerja di sana.

Keluarga Park ini merupakan pemilik sebuah perusahaan terbesar dan tersukses di Korea abad ini. Sebuah perusahaan kosmetik bernama "XOXO Company". Dengan CEO utama seorang anak muda bernama Wu Yifan yang berumur 24 tahun. Wu Yifan–yang kerap disapa Kris itu merupakan seorang pemuda yang terkenal galak dan sensitive, tetapi sangat cerdas serta berwibawa. Kecerdasannya itulah yang sukses membawa XOXO Company mencapai puncak kejayaannya.

Kris tak sendiri, ia memiliki seorang adik angkat bernama Kim Jongin. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dengan bibir seksi itu berumur 20 tahun. Walaupun Jongin belum memiliki.. maaf, maksudku bukan belum memiliki hanya saja sudah memiliki tetapi ia belum siap menempati sebuah jabatan di XOXO Company, Kris merasa kehadiran adik angkatnya itu sangat berpengaruh kepada kejayaan XOXO Company. Walaupun ia galak dan sensitive, bukan berarti ia tak menyayangi adiknya itu. Jongin akan selalu berusaha mendukung Kris dari balik layar dan Kris sangat terharu dan merasa termotivasi untuk memajukan perusahaan millik ayah angkat mereka, Park Yoochun. Seseorang yang juga Kris sayangi tentunya.

Oke, sekian untuk penjelasan XOXO Company. Kita kembali kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya ketika keluar dari ruangan Kris itu, entah apa yang Chanyeol serta Kris bicarakan sehingga Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat layaknya orang idiot yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya begitu sampai di halaman belakang rumah besar milik Kris, mencari-cari seseorang yang ternyata tengah bermain basket di halaman belakang itu. Chanyeol berjalan pelan mendekati sosok yang tengah sibuk menggiring bola itu menuju sebuah ring. Sosok itu berlari kemudian melompat..

Dan..

BINGO!

Bola itu tepat masuk ke dalam ring, Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sebagai pujian akan kelihaian orang itu dalam bermain bola basket. Sosok itu langsung saja menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dipinggir lapangan.

"Eoh, Chanyeol-hyung ? Ada apa ?" Tanya namja itu sembari berjalan mendekat mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih. Karena kau, aku diangkat menjadi pengawal pribadi oleh tuan Kris."

Namja itu –Jongin tersenyum kemudian ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Jangan formal seperti itu, hyung. Itu ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Kalau bukan karena kau yang menghajar semua preman itu, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang. Jadi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku meminta Yifan-hyung untuk mengangkatmu jadi pengawal pribadiku."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, kau itu tetap saja majikanku."

Jongin tertawa –sedikit berlebihan. "Gwaenchana, hyung. Jangan pernah panggil aku tuan, anggap saja aku ini temanmu.. atau juga adikmu."

Chanyeol tahu, dan tak pernah bisa memungkiri bahwa para majikannya itu adalah orang-orang rendah hati. Meskipun mereka diberikan kelebihan harta, mereka tak pernah sekalipun merendahkan orang lain. Jika sudah begini, melihat orang-orang baik disekitarnya, Chanyeol selalu merasa sangat berdosa jika harus mengingat masa lalunya yang merupakan seorang–… ah, sudahlah. Tidak baik mengingat masa lalu itu.

"Terima kasih, Jongin." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Hell no! Sebagai tukang kebun saja gaji yang ia dapatkan lumayan besar, apalagi menjadi pengawal pribadi. Mungkin bulan depan ia sudah bisa membeli mobil BMW. Okeh, ini terlalu berlebihan. Lupakan saja.

"Sama-sama, hyung. Tapi kemampuanmu dalam berkelahi sangat bagus. Seingatku preman-preman itu bukan hanya 1 atau 2 orang, tetapi sekitar 15 orang. Hebat sekali, kau menghabisi mereka sendiri." Jongin tertawa renyah. "Memangnya kau belajar dimana sebelumnya ?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

Pertanyaan Jongin itu membuat Chanyeol diam sebentar. Meremas tangannya sendiri hingga kuku-kuku jarinya itu memutih. "Aku belajar beladiri di California sebelum aku kemari." Chanyeol tahu ia benar-benar tak tahu diri. Ia seharusnya tak berbohong kepada orang sebaik Jongin. Bukannya ia bermaksud berbohong, hanya saja .. Sudahlah. Apakah Chanyeol merasa bersalah ? tentu saja, maka dari itu ia membalas senyuman Jongin itu dengan senyuman yang sedikit … dipaksakan.

Mata Jongin membulat. "Benarkah ? Kau dari California ?" Jongin bertepuk tangan heboh, ugh~ Sungguh, California adalah tempat yang paling ingin ia kunjungi di dunia ini.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin. Kali ini ia tidak berbohong, ia memang dari California.

"Woah~ Sekali-kali, kita harus berlibur kesana."

Chanyeol tersenyum memaksa –lagi. "Terserah kau saja."

.

.

~Miracle in Saturday Night~

.

.

Matahari kini bergerak meninggi, semakin tinggi semakin terang memaksa Jongin harus membuka mata dan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setiap pagi ialah.. mengecek ponsel yang terletak di atas meja nakas di samping kasur king-sizenya. Mengecek takut-takut ada pesan singkat atau panggilan tak terjawab dari … Baekhyun–kekasihnya, tentu saja.

Dan benar..

3 pesan dari Baekhyun.

Jongin membuka satu persatu pesan yang dikirim oleh Baekhyun tersebut.

"_Hey, item! Jangan sampai terlambat!"_

"_Aku akan membunuhmu, jika kau terlambat bangun pagi ini."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Pesan ketiga yang Jongin baca itu tak kuasa membuat Jongin berhenti tersenyum. Namja tan itu malah terlihat menyeringai sembari mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan untuk Baekhyun. Biarlah hanya Jongin dan Baekhyun yang tahu apa isi balasannya.

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat, Jongin segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna merah yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Untuk membersihkan diri, pastinya.

.

.

~Miracle in Saturday Night~

.

.

"Hyung, tidak apa-apakan kalau kau saja yang menyetir ?" Tanya Jongin kepada Chanyeol. Setelah ia meminta supir yang biasa mengantarkannya kesana-kemari untuk digantikan oleh Chanyeol saja.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Memang dia mau bagaimana lagi ? Menolak permintaan Jongin itu ? Sungguh tak tahu diri namanya. Chanyeol sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berbuat apa saja untuk kebaikan Jongin. Termasuk sekarang.

.

.

Disini mereka, Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah berada di dalam mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai. Mereka berdua tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Jongin bilang, ia ingin pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya itu pagi ini.

Sesekali Chanyeol dan Jongin terlihat mengobrol ringan tentang apa saja, entah itu tentang wanita aneh dengan pakaian menyilaukan mata yang baru saja mereka lewati, atau tentang seorang mascot restoran yang tengah melancarkan aksi apapun itu untuk menggaet pelanggan baru.

"Kadang aku merasa lucu, mereka terlalu berlebihan dalam mencari pelanggan baru." Kata Jongin yang masih menertawai tingkah aneh sang mascot yang tengah menari tak jelas –dan memalukan tentu saja hanya demi mencari pelanggan baru.

Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa pelan, kali ini Jongin sedikit berlebihan menurutnya. "Begitulah.. Mungkin hidupnya tidak seringan dirimu, Jongin."

Perkataan Chanyeol itu, sukses membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini menatap Chanyeol yang tengah focus pada jalanan. "Maksudmu, hyung ?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia menghela nafasnya. "Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak seberuntung dirimu. Terlahir di keluarga kaya dan memiliki perusahaan tersukses dan ternama di Korea Sela–" Chanyeol diam, ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Dasar tak tahu diri, Chanyeol merutuk dalam hatinya. "Maaf Jongin, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu." Chanyeol menatap sebentar kearah Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya. Menatap namja tan itu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Chanyeol pikir, ia benar-benar kurang ajar. Berani-beraninya ia berkata begitu kepada Jongin.

Awalnya Jongin terlihat diam dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras membuat Chanyeol tak nyaman, pastinya.

"Maaf Jongin, aku tidak bermak–"

"Gwaenchana, hyung." Jongin tersenyum sekilas. Kini tatapannya beralih ke depan. Jongin diam kala itu. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi membuatnya.. sedikit sedih. Tidak, bukan karena Chanyeol.

"Hyung.." Panggil Jongin pelan setelah ia cukup lama terdiam.

"Ada apa ?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ini adalah–Tapi hyung harus berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun."

Chanyeol terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah sekarang Jongin tengah ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu yang biasa disebut rahasia ? Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar, ia merasa sedikit tersanjung karena tuan mudanya ini mau berbagi cerita kepadanya. "Tentu." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada penuh janji dan pastinya akan terbukti. Tidak seperti para koruptor yang tahunya janti saja, tapi tak memberi bukti.

HHH, kenapa jadi ke koruptor ?

Jongin memulai ceritanya. "Aku dan Yifan-hyung sebenarnya bukan anak kandung dari appa. Kami berdua diangkat menjadi anak appa, karena omma tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan. Aku dan Yifan-hyung berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Kami tidak pernah mengenal orangtua kami, meskipun kami sangat menginginkannya." Raut wajah Jongin itu benar-benar sedih.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Jongin yang begitu menyedihkan itu, tapi ia masih memiliki hati nurani. Ia hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. "Aku turut prihatin. Tapi kalau soal anak angkat itu, aku sudah tahu." Kata Chanyeol santai.

Hah ?

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, darimana namja jangkung itu tahu? "Sudah tahu ? Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol rasa ia akan awet muda, daritadi ia terus tersenyum menanggapi semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan atau perkataan-perkataan Jongin. "Itu mudah, Appamu bernama Park Yoochun. Kau, Kim Jongin. Kakakmu, Wu Yifan. Menurutmu ada satu keluarga kandung memiliki 3 marga berbeda ?"

Jika saja pintu mobil ini tidak terkunci, mungkin Jongin akan segera berlari keluar kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han saking malunya. Demi Sehun yang entah kapan bakal item, ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Betapa bodohnya dia..

.

.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit jengah sekarang, bosan. Ia hanya diam, focus pada jalanan agar kesalamatan dirinya serta dua orang yang duduk tepat di belakang kursinya itu tetap terjaga. Ah, kalian bingung? Mudahnya sih, kesalamatan diri Chanyeol serta Jongin dan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi barisan tengah.

Baekhyun ?

Ya, benar. Baekhyun baru saja memasuki mobil ini ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu Chanyeol dan Jongin menjemput namja manis ini di rumahnya. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, tadinya Jongin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol kini berpindah duduk di belakang agar bisa 'bermain' dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli, apa saja yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan di belakangnya itu. Tapi, Jongin benar-benar tak tahu tempat. Sesaat ia berpikir lagi, apa Jongin ini memang orang yang baik. Ia mendengus pelan. Di tempat seperti ini, Jongin menciumi Baekhyun dengan .. errr. Ia merasa panas sendiri jadinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah bergegas membawa Jongin dan Baekhyun ke tempat tujuan hingga ia tidak akan melihat permainan 'panas' antara dua orang namja itu.

Tapi, focus Chanyeol terhadap jalanan harus terinterupsi sebentar ketika Jongin bersuara.

"Chanyeol-hyung, kita singgah sebentar di supermarket di sana. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu." Kata Jongin sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan supermarket yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

Chanyeol dengan segera memutar kemudinya agar berbelok, mendekati supermarket yang memang tak jauh lagi itu. Setelah memastikan mobil benar-benar berhenti, Jongin segera turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya. Tapi, Jongin tiba-tiba berseru.

"Baekhyunie-hyung, tetap disini. Tunggu saja aku di mobil, aku tidak akan lama." Kata Jongin kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya diam, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan masuk lagi ke dalam mobil. Jongin tersenyum, ia mengusak sebentar surai milik Baekhyun kemudian ia berkata lagi, tapi kali ini kepada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-hyung, aku titip Baekhyunnie-hyung sebentar." Saat itu juga Jongin berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada di dalam mobil.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia menatap sebentar kearah Baekhyun yang menatap Jongin tengah berlari masuk ke dalam supermarket itu. Ketika tubuh Jongin itu benar-benar terhalang oleh bangunan itu, Baekhyun menatap ke depan dan tak sengaja menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Baekhyun. Dengan kikuknya ia memberi hormat kepada Baekhyun dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia membalas menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali menatap ke depan, menunggu Jongin untuk segera kembali. Suasana di dalam mobil itu benar-benar canggung. Dua orang yang saling tak mengenal satu sama lain ini benar-benar tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, atau hanya sekedar saling menyapa satu sama lain. Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa sedikit gusar jika begini. Ia berharap Baekhyun mau megeluarkan suara untuk sekedar bertanya apapun itu, yah setidaknya agar suasana canggung itu sedikit mencair.

Entahlah, Chanyeol seperti anak kesayangan Tuhan saja. Harapannya terkabul, Baekhyun akhirnya angkat suara.

"Emm, Chogiyo." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar menunggu hingga Chanyeol menatapnya. Dan memang tidak lama setelah ia bersuara, Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kudengar Jongin memanggilmu 'hyung' tadi. Apa kau keluarga Jongin ? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku sama sekali bukan keluarganya. Hanya seorang pengawal pribadi."

Baekhyun membalas jawaban Chanyeol dengan anggukan beberapa kali oleh kepalanya. "Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat."

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa. "Jongin orang yang baik, dia bahkan memperlakukanku dengan baik walau aku hanya seorang pengawal pribadinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia senang. Jongin memang orang yang sangat baik. "Yah~ Begitulah, dia memang baik. Tapi hati-hati dengannya, dia sangat pervert. Jangan sampai kau ketularan olehnya."

Dan dengan begitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama, tidak terlalu geli.. tidak pula terlalu garing.

"Kalau itu aku bisa melihatnya." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia pikir, Jongin memang tipe orang yang pervert.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol itu.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa Jongin memanggilmu 'hyung'? Kukira kalian seumuran."

Baekhyun tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tumben sekali ada orang yang bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu untuknya. Biasanya orang-orang akan bertanya 'Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Jongin menyukaimu ?' atau 'Ilmu apa yang kau pelajari sampai bisa mendapatkan Jongin?' dan serentetan pertanyaan yang hampir serupa. Hell no! Ia memang bukan orang kaya seperti Jongin, tapi ia mendapatkan Jongin dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Tidak seperti yang orang lain pikirkan, ia mendapatkan Jongin dengan tips dan trik tertentu.

"Aku dua tahun lebih tua dari Jongin, umurku 22 tahun." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lebar membuatnya terlihat lucu. Apa? Lucu? Apakah ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu lucu ? Rasanya, Baekhyun ingin menampar hatinya yang berbicara sembarang itu. Sudahlah, Lupakan saja. Kata Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Woah~ Kalau begitu kita seumuran. Aku juga berumur 22 tahun." Kata Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang lucu itu.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis matanya. "Benarkah ?" Tanya Baekhyun tak kalah kaget.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Detik berikutnya ia bisa melihat Baekhyun tengah mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kau memang orang yang baik. Namaku.. Byun Baekhyun." Kata Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyuman indahnya. Membuat dua manic matanya itu ikut tersenyum pula.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol sedikit terpana dengan senyuman indah di wajah manis itu. Tetapi, untuk sesaat itu pula ia segera tersadar. Dengan sedikit canggung ia mengindahkan tindakan Baekhyun itu dengan menerima uluran tangan itu.

Mereka berjabat tangan. Saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Park Chanyeol, senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

**or delete?**

.

.

Author's note :

Huweeee aku bawa fic baru lagiii *nyengir bareng chanbaek* Gimana kalian suka nggak ? Amin /.\

Aku mau liat nih peminat ff ini banyak apa nggak, kalau banyak ya aku lanjut. Tapi kalau Cuma dikit terpaksa aku discontinue deh.

Udah segitu aja dulu.. Review ya buat readersku yang cantik-cantik dan juga ganteng-ganteng. Kalau banyak aku lanjut kok^^ mudah-mudahan banyak, kalo banyak kita ketemu di hari minggu ya^^

Aku ingatin nih. Untuk setiap update Chapter, selalu aku lakuin di hari minggu. Entah itu, pagi, siang, sore, malam. Mau bagaimanapun kondisinya, aku emang Cuma bisa update di hari minggu. Tapi, nggak juga setiap minggu sih updatenya. Tergantung dari tugas-tugas serta mood. Kalau tugas renggang terus mood bagus karena review banyak, aku usahain update tiap minggu kaya dulu-dulu. Hahaha modus banget^^v tapi aku serius loh :p

.

**Thanks for reading^^**

**Gimme your review, please^^**

**.**

**L.S.A**


End file.
